One Week
by SophieAria
Summary: What happens when The Doctor finds Rose but Rose finds her lonely angel isn't so lonely anymore infact! he's travelling with her best friend! Yeah so summarys arent my thing! COMPLETE! tenRose
1. so it rings

A/N this started out as a bit of fun! but i like it so i'll put it here! there is more of this story if you want it i'll publish it but untill then! you'll have to wait! ; ) how evil am i! REVIEWS WELCOMED WITH GREAT BIG HUGS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang in the TARDIS making the Doctor blink. This was the first sign of life since… since it happened. The Doctor looked curiously at the phone after all it wasn't connected to anything so how could it be ringing? The Doctor slumped back against the wall as the answer machine kicked in

"Sorry I think this is a wrong number" a voice mumbled

_Hang on I know that voice _the doctor thought_ it couldn't possibly be could it? _

"Rose?" the Doctor ran to the phone clutching the wall for support the phone line was already dead. In his anger and desperation the Doctor ripped the phone off the wall and placed it in between a lever and a button on the TARDIS console, he started punching buttons trying to find a way to trace the last call "ROSE!" the doctor shouted into the mouth piece in the back of his mind he knew she wasn't there he wasn't expecting to hear the voice at the other end which made him jump

"Stop shouting god! My ear hurts now" it was Jackie

"JACKIE! Stay on the line" The Doctor yelled

"Only if you stop shouting" Jackie said resting her head on the wall of the Powell estate she was back home the Doctor was busy tracing the signal

"Jackie what year is it?" the Doctor asked hurriedly

"2009 why?" Jackie said standing up straight and taking the proffered baby from Rose

"Here speak to Rose" Jackie said lulling the baby back into sleep

"NO! Jackie are you in London on the parallel universe still?"

"No Mickey found a way back to the normal universe although it took a lot of convincing them we weren't dead" Jackie said

_there's only one person mum would tell about the parallel universe and that's…_

"_Is that the doctor?"_ Rose mouthed to her mum

Jackie nodded and the phone went dead

"let me speak" Rose said in a hushed whisper

"He's gone" Jackie said as a tear trickled down Roses face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. guess who!

A/N um no it's jackies baby although they are without pete for reasons that will unfold! thanks for reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was fiddling with levers and buttons pushing the spaceship to go to new levels of speed forcing himself into his room he picked out a new shirt and tie and had a shave _Who is this really for? _

He asked himself he already knew the answer checking that he had arrived in London 2009 the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS the fresh air over came him and he felt a little faint, shutting the door behind him The Doctor started walking towards the Powell estate soon he was running as the prospect of seeing Rose grew nearer and nearer but what was he going to say to her he hadn't seen her in 3 years what if she was married? What if she had kids? What if she was back together with Mickey? So many questions and, only one way to find out. The doctor flew open the door making it rebound off the wall the Doctor walked straight into the kitchen and kissed Jackie on the cheek.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked

Slightly taken aback Jackie didn't answer she just switched the kettle on

"Doctor?" Rose said from the front room

"oh my god Rose" the Doctor said looking at the 23 year old whom he had missed so much she stood and there was an awkward silence between them

Rose was thinking how he left her and so was the Doctor suddenly the urge to hold her was just too strong so he picked her up and held her close The Doctor sat down with her on his lap and Rose snuggled into his warm brown coat that she had missed so much and burst into tears.

Jackie stood staring in disbelief "You can't be here" she said

The Doctor was too wrapped up in Rose to hear Jackie

"Are you listening to me Doctor?" Jackie asked

Tilting Roses head back slightly so he could see her face the Doctor smiled his big grin

"Hello!" he said

Slipping off to the side Rose was quiet she was overcome with emotion. Rose opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor got there first

"I fancy some chips" he grinned "You coming Rose?" The Doctor stood and walked to the door Rose grabbed her coat and waved goodbye to her mum.

As soon as they got out the door the Doctor stopped and turned to face Rose

"Got any money?" he asked grinning

Rose sighed and took his hand as they walked off to the chip shop down the road.

They decided to sit in the corner near a window the conversation was thin and it didn't feel right to the Doctor something was wrong but he couldn't pin point it.

"How did u reach the TARDIS phone?" the Doctor asked placing his hand on the table Rose took it and smiled

"It was mum she was trying to phone Sharon but got through to you instead" Rose explained the Doctor nodded and stood up and walked outside

Rose followed and stood behind him

"Can I see the TARDIS" she asked

"No" he said "I want to show you this view first" he took her hand and sprinted down the road soon they reached a wall overlooking the whole of London they climbed to the top and sat on the wrecked part of the wall their legs dangling off the edge

"Can I come back and travel with you again Doctor?" Rose asked inching closer subtly she leaned in but the Doctor flinched and Rose moved back slightly

"Rose" the Doctor began but he never got to finish because footsteps were ascending the tower "Martha?" The Doctor called

"Who's Martha?" Rose asked frowning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. lonely

A/N i forgot to say that i don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant or Billie Piper for that matter! anyway! please review please! i love this story even as i do say so myself the amount of chapters depends on the amount of reviews i get so GET REVIEWING PEOPLE! (sorry it's only short but i liked the ending!) 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The Doctor stood up and carefully walked down the steps till he reached Martha 

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked hurrying Martha down the stairs 

"The TARDIS It's … oh it's nothing" Martha said and walked to the entrance 

Rose was still sat on the wall her mind was boggling _who was Martha was she his new companion? Did he love her? Oh god_ her thoughts whirred round in her head and she felt dizzy Rose slipped off the wall ...

The Doctor plunged his hand down to reach her he managed to pull her up slowly 

"Rose!" he pulled her into a hug "lay off the chips will ya?" 

"OI!" Rose laughed she snuggled into his coat and said "Who's Martha?" as casually as possible 

"She's…Well she found the TARDIS and was very inquisitive so I let her travel with me but... I never intended her to replace you Rose" the Doctor whispered into her hair. 

Rose couldn't believe the Doctor had replaced her._ How dare he?_ She asked herself_ how long had it been since he left? 3 years._ Rose had coped for 3 years on the slow path without him with only the support of her mum and now here he was her doctor but he wasn't just the Doctor now he was the Doctor and Martha. No more Doctor and Rose, just Rose on the sidelines on the slow path once again. A wave of sympathy hit Rose for Reinette they were both still waiting for their lonely angel except their lonely angel wasn't so lonely anymore. 

Standing up Rose sighed 

"I've got to go, come see me tomorrow I might of…" She trailed off 

The Doctor could only nod 

"I'm sorry" he whispered 

Rose quickly left the wall and its gorgeous view with its gorgeous lonely man left on his own once more. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Radio GaGa

A/N thanks for reviews! also go review my other story 'Down On My Knees' i don't quite know whether to carry on with it or not! anyway!

i like this chapter too! loving reviews atm!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Rose awoke feeling happier, her radio was banging out her favourite tune and the Doctor was out there waiting for her. She slipped out of bed and changed in to her favourite comfy jumper that totally shrouded her. Padding into the kitchen she noticed Jackie was already up and eating cereals in front of the TV _the British_ she laughed _I will miss them!_Grabbing the box of cereals off the side she poured herself some maple and pecan cereals and pure orange juice, she then proceeded to join her mum on the sofa. 

"I'm surprised you came home at all last night" Jackie said continuing her focus on the TV 

"yeah… I was really tired but I'm seeing the Doctor again today" Rose said nervously 

Jackie nodded "Did you see the TARDIS?" she asked casually 

"Yeah … still in its prime the old girl!" Rose laughed lying through her teeth. 

"Rose…" Jackie started but was interrupted by a knock on the door 

"I'll get it!" Rose jumped up leaving her half-eaten cereal on the coffee table. Rose ran towards the door and opened it slowly the Doctor and who she assumed to be Martha were stood there 

"Martha is that you?" Rose asked surprised 

"Hello" Martha said smiling 

The doctor was looking at his shoes, Martha had insisted she met Rose properly this morning he had tried to sneak out without her noticing but she was already up and about. 

"Man! I haven't seen you in years!" Rose cried looking at the Doctor warily, she shut the door behind her and rather forcefully linked her arm through Martha's 

The doctor looked up in surprise he honestly didn't expect these two to get along especially Rose she was the feisty one but these girls seemed to be talking as if they had known each other for years. 

"Uh…" The doctor hurriedly followed Rose and Martha down the steps and tried to catch their conversation. 

"Long time no see honey!" Martha said to Rose 

"Tell me about it! I haven't seen you since oohh! Year 8! That was a long time ago! So what happened?" Rose asked Martha 

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" the doctor cried 

"Yeah if that's alright with you" Rose said rather rudely, curtly carrying on her conversation with Martha 

"So you did take up being a nurse I always said you were good at that game in pre-school!" Rose laughed shaking her head 

The Doctor was silent when he eventually realised Martha and Rose where heading towards the TARDIS _I really need to speak to Rose as soon as I get a chance when Martha's not around hey! I wonder if the swimming pool is still in the TARDIS?_ the Doctor asked silently. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Moving On

A/N woooooo! im in such a good mood! this chapter is slight;;y longer than previous ones! enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the TARDIS Rose expected The Doctor to pull her aside and have a one to one with her but he didn't he walked straight past the girls and down the back corridor.

Rose excitedly ran down the left corridor where she came across her bedroom it was locked

"Doctor!" Rose shouted "My rooms locked can I get in please?"

No reply

Rose left the corridor and wondered down the right corridor where the doctor had gone, Martha took off her coat and followed suit.

Reaching the wardrobe Rose walked in confidently still calling the Doctor

"Doctor? You kept my old clothes! Thanks" _they're all labelled _Rose thought _why? '_Roses favourite jumper' one read 'My favourite Rose jumper' another one read Rose jumped a few lines before she reached the swimwear _this'll be interesting _Rose thought.

Reaching her favourite bikini rose read the labelled and almost laughed if it wasn't for the note she found on the bikini next to it.

_Rose and Martha _

There where a series of directions and a kiss at the bottom _looks like I'm off swimming eh? _She thought

Martha wandered in after Rose and went straight to where she stood looking at a series of bikinis she settled on a red bikini with low cut red pants. Holding it up against herself Rose turned around and came face to face with Martha

"Going somewhere Rose?" Martha asked hands on hips

Grabbing a bikini of the rack Rose handed it to Martha

"Fancy coming?" she asked

The girls exited the changing rooms to hear Martha complaining

"Why do I have to have the brown one? It looks like I'm wearing a poo!" she exclaimed

Rose smiled to herself

"It's gorgeous Martha don't worry!" Rose said and stepped out of her changing room looking stunning in her red bikini "Come on let's go quick I'm getting cold!" Rose laughed and grabbed her towel from the shelf throwing one back for Martha who quickly covered herself up.

Rose was first in the pool she didn't notice the Doctor treading water watching her from a distance slipping into the pool Rose forgot to take her necklace off and got out again the water glistened off her body as she climbed out of the pool _like the L'Oreal adverts _the Doctor thought silently.

"Martha are you coming in or not?" Rose shouted into the changing rooms causing the Doctor to change his pattern making Rose turn around to notice him for the first time

"How long have you been there?" she asked ducking behind her towel

"Long enough" The Doctor replied

"I … I" Rose stuttered for words

"First time I've known you to be speechless" the Doctor said quietly

Rose glared "It's not over yet Doctor just because you came back doesn't mean I forgive you!" She shouted

Martha walked in covered in her towel

"Rose! I didn't want to wear this at all I look absolutely…" Martha trailed off noticing The Doctor and Rose were having a full blown argument

"I'll be back here" Martha said quietly

"Don't bother Martha I don't want to be here anymore so you might as well be his companion for the rest of your life, I hope you two are very happy together!" Rose screamed

"ROSE DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM THIS FROM ALL WE EVER HAD DON'T YOU DARE!" The Doctor yelled making Rose stop in her tracks

"And what was that doctor? You already replaced me and I obviously mean nothing to you anymore" Rose said declaring and end to the war she had already won.

"Then why am I fighting for you now Rose?" The Doctor asked her

But Rose had already left leaving her love for the Doctor behind her. Climbing out of the pool the Doctor went to give chase but found he was stopped by his own conscience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. One Week

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"1 WEEK!" the doctor shouted down the corridor they had left the pool several hours ago and were waiting for Rose to leave her room

"What?" Rose asked coming to the door opening it a crack so the Doctor could see her tear-stained face

"Oh Rose" the Doctor said quietly reaching a hand out to stroke her face Rose flinched and turned away shutting the door on him.

The TARDIS had sensed Rose was not in the mood to mess around so she opened her door against the Doctors will.

"Please" The Doctor pleaded sinking down to his knees

The door opened and the Doctor ran in to her room shutting the door behind him locking it with the sonic screwdriver

"No where to run Rose" he said

Rose was sat crossed legged on her bed going through the Doctors photo album

"Where did you get that? He asked sitting opposite her she was looking at one particular picture of The Doctor and her.

"Remember this?" she asked a tear falling on to the picture

"How could I forget?" he said smiling at her

"You can't take the pain away doctor you try so hard but you can't help some people" she said looking up at the Doctor square in the eye

"It's Martha or me" she said more confidently

"Rose" the Doctor said "Give me a week with both of you"

Rose nodded looking back down at the picture of the 2 smiling behind them was a humungous roller coaster they where holding candyfloss and laughing

"I miss those days Rose" the Doctor whispered "I just want to hold you again"

"Then hold me" Rose said tears falling freely now waiting for the Doctors warm embrace

Standing up the Doctor moved over to where Rose was sat and picked her up in his arms her legs straddled his hips and her arms flew around his neck

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Trinika

A/N well well well! This is such fun to write! Thanks for all reviewers especially bex19! Lol! I can't believe this is chapter 7 all ready! Anyway! On with the story! The next update will be on the 2nd of January I think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha's week

Day 1

"So where are we going this week?" Martha asked

_No imagination _The Doctor noted

"Where ever! I know a gorgeous place just on the outside of Trinika full of things that look like monkeys but don't say that to them because they don't half get offended!" the Doctor laughed

"There then!" Martha said pressing a button on the console after the Doctor had typed in the co-ordinates

"Let's go!" Martha shouted

_Ready and waiting for an adventure! _The Doctor noted

"Oh! Will it be cold or hot?" Martha asked

_Good preparation skills _The Doctor noted

"Hot we're in the middle of their summer! Sun glasses and shorts all round! Maybe we could go to their beach it's gorgeous!" The Doctor said cheerily

The TARDIS landed with a bump and Martha was first out sun cream on sunglasses and matching hat to go.

_First out_ the Doctor noted

"Right-o! lets go!" the doctor said leading the way to the beach

"okies!" laughed Martha running to catch him up

Reaching the beach Martha set down her towel and took off her top and trousers leaving her in Roses red bikini.

The Doctor frowned "Isn't that Roses bikini?" he asked _that was cheeky! _ The Doctor thought.

"Yeah but she won't mind me wearing it for a while" Martha said removing her hat.

The Doctor took off his top and was left in just swimming trunks Martha admired her view "Gorgeous" she muttered

"What?" the Doctor asked

"umm are you going in the sea?" she asked quickly

"What else is a beach for?" the doctor said grinning and legging it into the sea. The cold salty water hit the Doctor full on as he dived into the murky depths, surfacing the Doctor had time to think _I'm going to take Rose wherever I take Martha and see whom I have more fun with_ he thought to himself _yeah then it's a fair test_.

4 hours later

"Can we go back to the TARDIS now Doctor?" Martha asked "I'm hungry and I've got sunburn!"

"I told you it would be hot" the Doctor said "Here"

The Doctor lifted Martha up and carried her back to the TARDIS as quickly as possible

Day 5

"BORING!" Martha shouted "Been there done that got the t-shirt!" she cried

"whats up Martha?" The Doctor asked innocently he'd been trying to wind her up all day seeing as all she wanted to do was sunbathe and that sea was really getting cold.

"You heard me Doctor, Can we go somewhere I want to go now please?" she pleaded

"okay wherever you want to go we'll go" the Doctor said holding back a smirk

"I want to see my mum" Martha said hugging the Doctor "Take me home just for a while"

The Doctor pulled her closer _what??? She's homesick she just wants to see her mum yeah that's why I'm hugging her_

Putting a hand behind him he pressed a button which had been set to take Martha home

"We're here!" The Doctor said leaping out of the TARDIS doors, revealing 24th century England.

Grabbing the Doctor by the hand Martha ran along the streets to her mums house

Slamming open the doors of her mum's mansion the Doctor stood back amazed looking around

"I didn't know your mum was rich!" He exclaimed

"MUM!" Martha shouted running up the stairs, straight to her mum's room she found her mum asleep on her bed

"Oh thank god mum!" she cried laughing, brushing a stray hair away from her face she ran to her mum's bedside.

Downstairs the Doctor was amusing himself with the statue in the hallway, he hadn't dared to move in-case he triggered an alarm or something

"Hello" The Doctor grinned at the statue "You've probably never seen me before but I'm the Doctor! Martha's my 'companion'" He said holding a hand out for the statue "Ah" he said moving his hand back "MARTHA!" he called up the stairs "I'm bored! I'm going back to the TARDIS!"

"No don't! This could be my final week with you" Martha called appearing at the top of the stairs

"Yeah but you want to see your mum" the Doctor said moving towards the door

"Look, just go grab yourself a beer or something" Martha said leaving to return to her mum's room

The Doctor sighed "fine!" he muttered "Rose would never leave me alone especially in the Powell estate who knows what could be lurking around there! What is a beer anyway?" he asked himself

Making his way through the corridors he reached the kitchen slash dining room. The fridge opened as soon as he walked past, he grinned "Right beer" he said to himself more than the fridge

"Carling, Fosters, Becks, XXX, Budweiser or Grolsch" The fridge said kindly

The Doctor stepped back amazed "Wow, you humans have increased your technology I think I'll have an XXX" the doctor said. The fridge slid out a tray with 4 XXX placed neatly on it

"Oh! I thought you were only supposed to have 1 oh well!" the doctor said taking the whole lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Rose is Rose

A/N this chapter is so cute! DOCTOR FLUFF!!!!!!! Lol!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later

"HA!" the Doctor laughed "Hello Mr Statue! I've met you before haven't I haven't I?" The doctor asked grinning manically at the stone solid statue

"Doctor!" Martha cried running down the stairs 2 at a time "How many did you have?" she asked gripping his shoulder

"Don't worry" the Doctor said dipping a hand in his pocket "I saved one for you" he said handing her a can

Martha checked the back of the can "Doctor this has a volume of 24.5 if you drink enough it can seriously hurt you, how many did you have?" Martha asked leading him into the living room

"Oh! Only 1" he said sitting on the couch "OOO this is all squishy" He grinned

"Doctor…" Martha said threateningly

"It wasn't me!" the Doctor answered his face a picture of innocence

"Doctor…" Martha growled

"Oh ok spoil sport I had four, you got that f. o. u. r," he said holding up 5 fingers for her to see "OOPS! That's six" he said looking at his fingers pulling 3 fingers away

"Come on" Martha said helping him up "Back to the TARDIS you need to sleep" she said laughing lightly as funny as this situation was it wasn't go to help the Doctor if she just stood and laughed

"Maybe Rose will know what to do" she said shutting the door behind her

"ROSE!" the doctor said smiling "I love Rose, do you know. She lives in a lovely, lovely house with her lovely, lovely mum! AH! Jackie!" the Doctor said laughing "Do you know she slapped me once!" the Doctor nodded "Yup! Right around the cheek! This one!" he said pointing to his left cheek

"I'll be having words with that Mrs Tyler" Martha replied opening the TARDIS doors and dropping the Doctor on the pilot chair

"NO! Don't I like Jackie! No matter what I say I love Jackie" he said, placing a finger on his lips he whispered "But you know what?"

"What?" Martha asked kneeling down

"I love Rose most of all" he said his head lolling backwards

"What about Martha?" Martha asked _where do I stand? _She asked herself

"Martha now Martha is slightly weird" he said raising a hand to his head making a 'crazy' motion on his temple "But I love her all the same" he said laughing

"How much?" Martha asked

"Too much, I shouldn't really love anyone!" the Doctor replied sleepily

"More than Rose?" she asked biting her lip hoping she hadn't gone to far this time

"Rose is… Rose I guess" The Doctor shrugged "And Martha's…" he sighed "Not Rose" he replied, the Doctor curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Dark

A/N dark this chapter is, I'm depressed! Lol! The next chapter will be happier I promise! 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha sighed _Oh well! It was worth a shot! _She thought Martha leant back on the console and accidentally pressed a big red button "oops!" she said innocently running over to check the scanner

"The Powell estate" Martha read "I suppose this is where Rose lives! Trust the Doctor to reprogram a big red button for Rose" checking the Doctor was still asleep Martha grabbed the TARDIS key slipped on her coat and stepped out onto the Powell estate, Martha began walking up the stairs trying to recall the front door she had seen when she saw Rose

Luckily she didn't have to remember

"He won't come back for you Rose you know that don't you! He's stuck up his own arse, he'll forget about you and leave with Martha, I always said he was a man slut!" Jackie shouted

"MUM!" Rose yelled "The Doctors not like that! He loves me! I'm sure of it"

Hearing a knock at the door Rose ran to answer it she hesitated at the handle "Case closed" she said

Opening the door she expected to see Mickey but came face to face with Martha

"Martha!" Rose said taken aback "I wasn't expecting you! What's up?" she asked nonchalant

"The Doctor drank too much alcohol and he's asleep in the TARDIS I'm really scared Rose" Martha said acting all shaky

"Oh god! Where did he get alcohol from?" Rose asked eying up Martha

"He went in my fridge and took 4 XXX, he's gonna die Rose isn't he and it's all my fault" a fake tear fell from Martha's eye as she carefully concocted a plan.

Rose ran straight past Martha and down the stairs her only thoughts for the Doctor.

A smirk appeared on Martha's face as she slowly followed Rose down the stairs "You wait Rose Tyler this isn't over yet"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Tears And Rain

A/N I don't know where Jack came from! Lol! You'll find out soon! He he!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fumbling with the key around her neck Rose slammed open the door to find the Doctor asleep on the floor, he had rolled off the pilot chair and was now asleep on the cold metal grating which can't have been comfy.

"Thank god you're all right!" Rose whispered kneeling down beside him

"Help me get him to his room" Rose said to Martha, there was no reply. "Martha?" Rose called again

"Sorry I'm not used to running all those stairs!" Martha lied

"Look, just help me get him to his room will ya? Actually med bay" Rose replied frustrated, Martha nodded; reaching for his legs Martha sighed inwardly she couldn't wait to put her plan into action.

"Jesus Christ he's heavy" Martha complained

"Yeah, and you got the light end" Rose mumbled

Reaching the medical bay Rose and Martha heaved him on to the bed.

Silently, Rose asked the TARDIS for some help "Please TARDIS stupid Martha gave him too much to drink please tell me what to do to help him get better"

Martha had left Rose to her own devices with the Doctor so she could work on her plan in silence.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, stroking his hair absentmindedly

"You probably can't hear me you're so drunk" she chuckled to herself "But I just want you to know when you wake up it will be my week and we can have an alcohol free week, and do whatever you want as long as you just wake up" Rose said on the verge of tears now, "Please Doctor, I'm so worried I don't know what to do"

_Leave him alone Rose he'll be fine it's just like a hangover _

The TARDIS explained

"I've never seen him like this though" Rose whispered a tear rolling down her cheek

_Check on him in the morning I'm sure he'll be fine, come on, go find Martha_

Rose laughed and left the room "Oh! Almost forgot" she said running back to the Doctor and kissing him quickly on the forehead and then the lips.

Scurrying out of the bay Rose went in search of Martha's room, She knocked on every single door turning left and left again and then changing her mind and turning right before she came to a silver archway, it was a door but had a silver arc painted on it, Rose could barely make out the inscriptions, "Well, no harm in seeing is there?" she said to herself before opening the door and coming face to face with Jack… or what she thought was Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Inside Joke

A/N JACK!!! He will make some more appearances I promise! Not in this form though! P.S I love scrubs! Inside joke!!! AHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JACK!" Rose threw herself upon him but found he didn't move and she went straight through him, Turning around Rose sprinted out of the room afraid of… hang on "What should I be scared of?" Rose asked herself turning around she marched towards the silver arc and pushed the door open quickly with a determined face she looked towards Jack

"What are you doing here?" she asked

No reply

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rose yelled

No reply

Pushing past Jack she looked around for any reason why jack might not be replying

"Jack? Are you even here?" she asked once again more to herself than Jack

Suddenly Jack disappeared and Rose moved to the spot where he was, and he was back.

Standing in her original spot Rose placed a hand behind her and pushed a button by accident "woops!" she said

On the wall opposite a WARNING message appeared

Turning off holo2000

The screen read, "Oh I see you're a hologram, clever one Doctor, and you're a guard right?" Rose looked down in thought "So" she concluded "There must be something in this room The Doctor or the TARDIS only wants me to see, in case I ever came back" she smiled a proper grin "Wait until I tell the Doctor about this!" she squealed before realising the Doctor was probably awake and extremely hungover "I'll be back! Asta la vista Baby!" she cried running from the doorway and straight to the med bay.

"Doctor!" Rose yelped in excitement skidding in the doorway she found The Doctor and Martha deep in conversation

"Rose!" The Doctor said enveloping her in a big hug

"I'm so glad you're back!" Rose said sighing into his coat

"Ah! I was never gone really! But remind me never to have alcohol again! Have you made plans for our non alcohol week" he said winking at Rose

Rose blushed

"Sorry, Is there some inside joke I don't know about" Martha interrupted

Stepping away from the Doctor, Rose laughed ignoring Martha's last comment

"As a matter of fact I have!" she grinned "Come see" she said holding his hand as the Doctor climbed out of bed.

Truth was Rose didn't have any plans but as long as she got the Doctor on her own they would make up plans. A day of their week had already gone due to Martha and her XXX's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Sir Yes Sir

A/N Sorry tis a bit short! I can't update as often now because school is back! DAMN! Anyway I will try and update! promise!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are these plans then Rose?" The Doctor asked as Rose pulled him along the corridor towards her room

Crashing on her bed she pulled the Doctor and he landed with a bump on her stomach

"OW!" Rose said laughing at the Doctor and the uncomfortable look of pure embarrassment obvious on his face

"Come on tell me the plans Rose!" the Doctor whined

"Nope!" Rose smiled smirking

"Oh please!" The Doctor pleaded not thinking once about the position he was still in

"I won't tell you until you promise me we can do it!" she said grinning

"do it?" the Doctor said a pink colour apparent on his face

"Yeah as in whatever I say we do!" she laughed quietly

"Oh! Yeah sure whatever you want just tell me!" the doctor looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes

"How can I refuse that look Doctor?" Rose said jumping off the bed and legging it down the corridor

"Wait Come back!" The Doctor cried

Rose was in the discovery room a pair of binoculars a pair of walkie talkies camouflage paint and clothes in her hands,

"Ready solider" She hissed as the Doctor entered the room

"Reporting for duty sir yes sir!" The Doctor laughed

"Oi! That's ma'am to you!" Rose said smiling now

"Sorry sir I mean ma'am!" The Doctor grinned and ran to get changed

20 minutes later

"Rose!" The Doctor whined "Hurry up! I'm getting bored!"

"Alright I'm coming!" she laughed emerging in a khaki green mini skirt and low necked camouflage top on top of which she was wearing face paint.

"Here let me" she sighed dipping her finger in the face paint and brushing it gently on to his cheek

Shivering at her touch the Doctor found himself staring at her cleavage

"Um… Doctor?" Rose coughed lightly

"Sorry" The Doctor jerked his head upright "Where were we?" he grinned

Rose handed him a walkie talkie

"ma'am yes ma'am" The Doctor saluted

"Let's head out solider" Rose said seriously pacing up and down in front of him

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the Doctor replied

"LEFT RIGHT LEFT!" Rose yelled watching the Doctor marching out of the room

"The other foot Doctor" Rose called after him sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Red Eagle

A/N Sorry sorry sorry! Please don't throw bananas at me eat them! Any who im back with an update! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose was sat crossed legged behind the console a walkie talkie was crackling in her hand.

"Red eagle come in red eagle" the Doctors voice resounded through

"Yes I'm here" Rose said

"Come on now Rose I called you your name now you call me mine" The Doctor said smirking

"Doctor I am not calling you pink ducky" Rose sighed

"Oh come on Rose! Don't be such a spoil sport! Come on play along!"

"Fine but will you at least come up with a less feminine name?" Rose laughed in spite of herself

"Fine! Orange rubber ducky!" The Doctor grinned.

At this precise moment the Doctor was hiding from Rose in a cupboard in the 3rd kitchen just off the corridor from Martha's room.

"Come in Orange rubber ducky I need to know your where-abouts over and out" Rose said standing up and straightening her clothes.

"That's the spirit Red eagle! I'm in a cupboard!" he said

"O.k. meet me outside the 3rd kitchen" Rose said doing a James Bond style run out of the console room.

"Easy! Roger that! Over and out!" The Doctor cried clambering out of the cupboard

Rose giggled.

Meanwhile Martha had just left her room to visit the kitchen it was about midnight and she was still concocting her evil plan

"Left then left then right" She mumbled to herself

Reaching the kitchen she stood outside as she heard muffled voices from within

"No Doctor not like that, you've almost got it, YEAH! That's it!" Rose giggled

"You said this was easy! I've never done this before!" The Doctor sighed

"You've been around 900 years and you never thought to do this with a human!" Rose said sighing

"Well obviously not, you stupid apes have no idea what you're actually supposed to do with this" The Doctor grumbled

Rose giggled "So how do you Gallifreyans do it then?" Rose asked seriously

"Well we start like this…"

"That's good"

"Then we do this…"

"Even better"

"And then to top it all we do this…"

"Can I try?" Rose asked

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Martha cried barging in on the two only to find them sat at the table with a hot chocolate and a box of chocolate fingers.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH I NEED SOMEBODY WITH A HUMAN TOUCH!" Rose sang loudly

"HEY YOU ALWAYS ON THE RUN!" The Doctor joined in giggling

"I didn't know you knew the spice girls?!?" Rose laughed

"Remind me to take you back there one day!" The Doctor said grinning

He picked up a chocolate finger bit the top and bottom off before using it like a straw to drink his hot chocolate

"Martha come join!" Rose said watching the Doctor intently

"Never mind" Martha shook her head and wandered out of the kitchen not before grabbing a box of chocolate fingers off the side which provoked an "OI!" out of the Doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. The Real Titanic

A/N oh no! the fic is coming to a close but how will it end????? Please review reviews make me write faster! I like to know what you think! Any ideas? Constructive criticism? Anything????

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose and the Doctor were snuggled up on the sofa watching the Titanic

"I was there that day you know" The Doctor commented

"Did you cry?" Rose asked drying her eyes as the credits rolled

"Rose I'm 900 years old I…" The Doctor stopped as the TARDIS gave a massive lunge throwing both the Doctor and Rose to the floor

"Woah girl" The Doctor said moving to stand up once again the TARDIS shook viciously throwing the Doctor and Rose in an awkward position, without warning the TARDIS moved to the right causing sparks to fly as the Doctor and Roses lips met in one lust filled move the Doctor rolled on to Rose pinning her down

then came a knock on the door

Standing up awkwardly the Doctor took a few seconds to regain himself before walking to the door, he opened it a crack to see…

"Jack!" The Doctor remarked

"Evenin' Doctor" a familiar accent spoke up

"What have you done with Rose then?" Jack asked pushing past the Doctor to find Rose on the floor in a dream like state

"What you doing down there?" Jack asked frowning slightly

"I must be dreaming I have the Doctor kissing me and Jacks back" Rose said out loud her eyes tightly shut "I don't want to wake up yet" Rose said

"Rose darl' trust me you aint dreaming" Jack laughed

Opening her eyes Rose took in the site before her

"Hang on let me get this straight the Doctors been kissing you?" Jack asked helping Rose up

"Uh well it was completely an accident" Rose said wiping a stray piece of hair away from her now red face

"Just how I left you" Jack said cupping Roses head in his hands.

He pulled her into a bear hug before placing her down and turning to the Doctor

"So you think you can just leave me on a satellite and hope I'll be alright" Jack said "So this is your tenth form? A lot more handsome than your 9th form although I do miss the ears" Jack noted circling the Doctor

"I didn't know you knew about regenerations" The Doctor said

"When you work at Torchwood for that long you just know!" Jack said "So anyone new I should know about?" Jack asked

At that precise moment Martha walked into the console room

"Doctor?" Martha asked not taking her eyes off the magazine she was carrying "When Roses week is over can we see her in concert in America" Martha asked

"You want to see Billie Piper in concert?" The Doctor questioned

"Yeah I've never heard any of her songs please?" Martha asked again pleading.

"Yeah alright but first I'd like you to meet…"

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack interrupted

"Yeah him" The Doctor mumbled.

"Hey" Martha said "Martha Jones" still not taking her eyes off her magazine she held a hand out which Jack took and kissed Martha blushed and looked up.

"Looks like I've got competition" Rose said

"You know no-one could beat you Rosie Roo!" Jack said moving towards her to give her a bone crushing hug

The Doctor glared at Jack

"You can't have them both Jack" He said crossing his arms

"Who said a man can't two time?" Jack laughed and grabbed Martha pulling her towards him

"I get him Monday you can have him Tuesday and so on" Rose was saying to Martha

"Oh! Can't I have you whenever I want?" Jack asked

"Sure Jack why not?" Rose replied staring menacingly at the Doctor

The Doctor held her gaze but quickly looked down at his shoes and fiddled with his coat

"What about the Doctor? He doesn't get anyone" Martha piped up

"Ah he's a time lord 'the lonely angel' and all that crap he'll be fine" Rose said reaching up to kiss Jack's cheek

The Doctor turned around and walked off towards the library

"I should see if he's alright" Rose sighed moving towards the same corridor

"Why you?" Martha asked

"Just because Martha Just because" Rose replied she wasn't up for all this trick question crap she just wanted to see the Doctor and to have him hold her again to kiss her again to want her again and not Martha

"I didn't mean it Doctor" Rose said quietly as she walked into the library

Rose gasped and hurried over to the Doctor "Oh Doctor I really didn't mean it I'm so sorry" Rose said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?


	15. Torchwood

A/N YAY! Reviews! See I told you reviews make me write faster! 2 updates in two days! SEE!!!!! Lol! Anyway! Sorry if it's confuzzling but that's me confuzzling! See I can't even spell confuzzling right! I hope this makes more sense! Hee hee! ENJYOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Babe I'm really sorry" Rose started

"I know you found that room Rose" The Doctor said quietly

"What?" Rose asked leaning back

"The room with Jack in it" The Doctor said a little louder

"You caused him to come back, by finding that room you opened the time vortex to the last time we saw Jack and brought him back" The Doctor said looking up

"oh" Rose said a thought struck her "So what about Torchwood Jack said he was part of Torchwood" Rose asked confused

"Jacks fondest memories are of Torchwood so he brought those memories with him, his fondest memories were of us but we couldn't have another of us so he brought the next best thing – Torchwood"

"But surely that would mean Jack bought the whole team from Torchwood as in Yvonne and…" Rose said

"No Jack was in a different Torchwood I've been researching Jack and Torchwood since you left" The Doctor stood up and wandered to his laptop "Pretty good firewalls, of course nothing I couldn't get through" The Doctor said clicking a few times

"And?" Rose asked

"Well Jack worked for the Torchwood hub in Cardiff Wales with Toshiko Saoto, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper – whose only just joined Torchwood and Ianto Jones, So really they should all be here in some form or another" The Doctor concluded

"Lets ask Jack what he knows" Rose said

"No he could be dangerous we don't know what he's bought in from the vortex we don't even know if he is really Jack" The Doctor said moving towards Rose putting his glasses on

Smiling Rose said "I trust you" placing her hands in the Doctors

"Why are you smiling?" The Doctor asked grinning

"I love your glasses" Rose laughed

They walked out of the library towards the console where they found Martha and Jack on the sofa kissing

"hey I thought I was yours?" Rose said moving away from the Doctor leaving the Doctor in shock _Did she not just hear what I said about Jack? _

The Doctor moved off down one of the corridors to the photo room

Martha and Jack moved away Martha extremely red Rose sat herself in the middle of the two and snuggled into Jack

"So how is he?" Jack asked Rose

"Just give him time, I think he needs Reinette right now" Rose said spitefully

"Reinette? what have you two been up to since I left?" Jack asked curiously.

It was then that Rose decided to fill Jack in on everything that had happened since he left from the kiss on New Earth to the krillitane in the school from the cybermen in the parallel universe to the daleks in Torchwood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW!!!! Please!!! Pretty please with David Tennant on top!


	16. Why We Love Christmas

A/N I love Christmas so I thought I'd show you just how much! Enjoy! Oh and please keep reviewing:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry" Jack said nibbling her ear

It was then that the Doctor walked in a picture in his hand at the sight of Rose and Jack on the sofa the Doctor instantly screwed up the picture and threw it at the wall

Jack looked up to see the Doctor throw himself on the pilot chair opposite where Rose Jack and Martha sat.

"What was that?" Rose asked

"Nothing absolutely nothing" the Doctor spat

"Jack can I speak to you a moment please, outside preferably" Martha said standing up

"Sure" Jack said moving from Roses grasp and heading towards Martha's room

"I heard your comment about Reinette" The Doctor growled

"And?" Rose asked "What you gonna do?"

"Tell you that I think you are… you're… ERGH!" The Doctor failed to finish his sentence

"I'm what Doctor? A spiteful bitch? Yeah I know you wouldn't believe how many times I've been called that" Rose crossed her arms and glared at the Doctor

"No you're not a spiteful bitch" The Doctor sighed "You're a sensitive sweet gorgeous sexy annoying brutal brilliant fantastic ape" He chuckled to himself

"Sexy?" Rose questioned

"I'm ready Rose, I'm finally ready to move on, move on from Reinette Sarah Jane Romana and everyone else, I just want to settle, still travel still have adventures but with someone who's gonna stay" The Doctor whispered

"I'm gonna stay" Rose said sitting on the chair beside him

"That's what they all said Rose, I was extremely lucky to get you back after what I did to you"

"You didn't do anything to me Doctor" Rose interrupted

"Yes I did I promised to take care of you and I let you down, do you see why I could never have a relationship? I'd be too afraid to lose you" the Doctor clamped a hand over his mouth

"Me?" Rose said bewildered

The Doctors hand dropped

"I couldn't give up adventures and aliens for love, it's just too much of a sacrifice"

"Did you ever give love a chance Doctor?" Rose asked

"I'm too scared Rose just too scared"

"Let me take care of you Doctor just once, give love a chance you might find love is more of an adventure than planets and solar systems, and then there's kids to think of and marriage" Rose rambled

"Whoa there Rose! Kids?" The Doctor asked

"Yes Doctor kids! Baby time lords" Rose said almost spelling it out for him

"You really don't get it do you?" The Doctor said angry again "I can't stand this for gods sake Rose I want you so much it hurts so much I would die for you without a second thought I would use up every single one of my regenerations for you I would take another Jackie slap I would get food poisoning for you and, and, and you get my point right? You obviously want me you've been dropping hints since the first time we danced"

Rose blushed

"But It just can't ever happen do you get it Rose NEVER!" and with that the Doctor stormed out of the room

Placing her head in her hands Rose cried silently until she managed to pull herself together and go and find the Doctor, However on the way out she kicked the screwed up picture the Doctor had thrown and it unravelled to show a picture of Rose and the Doctor kissing under the mistletoe at Christmas the Doctors cheeks were a bright pink

Rose smiled

"I remember" she sighed as she thought back to that night

"DANCE EVERYBODY MAKE IT HOT IN THIS PARTY DON'T STOP MOVE YOUR BODY!" The Doctor and Rose sang as they danced around Jackie Tyler's flat with bottles of champagne in their hands

The music was playing full blast as people from all round the neighbourhood danced in the living room and kitchen

"I'll never leave you Doctor" Rose said trying to keep a straight face, she failed that and started giggling uncontrollably

"Rose look!" The Doctor giggled and pointed upwards

Hanging from the ceiling was mistletoe.

"You know what the tradition is here right Doctor?" Rose asked laughing

Jackie came up behind them fully tarted out grinning from ear to ear

"Come on! I want a nice picture of the two of you so people believe me when I tell them you're married" Jackie said holding up the digital camera

Rose glanced nervously at the Doctor he didn't normally do domestics but this was one kind of domestic he could really do

"What about this Jackie?" The Doctor asked before kissing Rose softly but passionately under the mistletoe

As soon as the Doctor saw the flash go he lingered for a few moments before softly pulling away.

"Well that will go nice on the mantle piece" Jackie said still smiling she wandered off and promptly fell over the chair she had left out when pinning the mistletoe

"Ah! So that's where I left you" She said to the chair

Rose and The Doctor burst into hysterics

Placing the crumpled picture into her pocket Rose turned and walked towards the Doctors room, before remembering Martha and Jack so instead she thought she'd find out what they were up to

"No I'm not gonna help you get the Doctor and Rose off the TARDIS!" Jack shouted

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Martha whispered

"I don't care! You're twisted woman!" Jack said before storming out of her room and coming face to face with Rose who had obviously been crying

Jack took one look and held her close as the tears that had been threatening to fall since she saw the photo fell freely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review again! it makes me write sooooo much faster ok how can i beat David Tennant oooooo ive got it!!!!! david tennant AND billie piper on top! what a great ice cream! hmmmm anywho please review! hey that rhymed ok so il stop rambling now - blame the Doctor!


	17. Sarah Jane Smith

A/N Almost over! I'll stop torturing you guys soon! One more chapter to go and then it's done :( it feels weird ending this fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack I…" Martha started but soon crawled back to her room when she saw the couple embracing in the corridor

Taking Rose's hand Jack led Rose to the Doctors room

"How do you know where the Doctors room is?" Rose asked drying her eyes

"How do you know this is the Doctors room?" Jack asked his eyebrow shooting up

Rose laughed before taking a deep breath and Jack opened the door.

The Doctor was on the phone

"Yeah well it's not the same" the Doctor said looking up the Doctor saw Jack and Rose in the doorway

"Is it really Sarah? Is it worth it?" The Doctor asked again

On the other end of the phone Sarah – Jane smith was sat at home with Mr Smith she smiled

"Hell yeah Doctor love is worth everything and more" She said

Rose frowned

"Sarah?" She mouthed at Jack who shrugged

"Thanks Sarah maybe we'll drop by for another visit sometime" The Doctor said

"Doctor I'm happy, I can't handle you again" Sarah-Jane chuckled "But I hope you take my advice Doctor" She sighed

"Already have Sarah-Jane already have" The Doctor grinned and laughed loudly before hanging up the phone and moving from his bed towards the doorway

"Jack do you mind?" The Doctor said hinting towards the door

"Sure" Jack replied he kissed Rose softly before leaving the room and shutting the door slowly

Rose coughed

"Rose" The Doctor said bending over slightly to look her deep in the eyes "I love you, always have always will Sarah-Janes right I can't go on the way I was, I don't want to be lonely for the rest of my life I want you and no-one else I want us again" The Doctor said before swooping down and kissing her softly and passionately

"That's a lot of information in 30 seconds" Rose laughed

"What do you say Rose Hmm?" The Doctor continued kissing her neck leaving a trail

Rose shivered "Doctor I…" Rose started but found she couldn't finish so instead she jumped into his arms straddling his hips and kissing him hard

"I knew my favourite couple would get back together again" Jack smiled opening the door

The couple didn't move eyes locked on each other they fell back on the bed

"Does that mean I get Martha?" Jack asked "not that I want her" he added

"YES!" Both the Doctor and Rose cried

Rose moved from his hips

"God Jack you're such a passion killer, one thought of Martha and I want to hurl!" Rose said laughing

Sitting up straight the Doctor flattened his hair back down "Yeah I mean GOD!" the Doctor said his arm automatically round Rose's waist

"I heard that" Martha said coming up behind Jack

"How long have you been there?" The Doctor Rose and Jack asked in unison

"Long enough" Martha said

"That's such a cliché 'long enough' that's like something you would see in a horror movie before the enemy pulls out a gun and shoots them" The Doctor rambled

"Why am I here?" Jack asked suddenly

"What?" Rose asked

"I shouldn't be here, Doctor I want to go back to Torchwood" Jack said slowly

"Why?" Rose asked

"Torchwoods my life, I can't do what you do everyday I want to see Ianto and Gwen and Owen and Tosh I just want to go home plus you two love birds won't want me walking in on you all the time!" Jack said

"Me too Doctor" Martha said quietly "I want to see my mum"

"Looks like it's just us then Rose" The Doctor smiled sympathetically at her

Smiling back Rose said "That's fine by me" and kissed him on the forehead

Standing up Rose moved to Jack first.

"Jack I will always love you, say hi to the team for me, do us proud Captain!" She laughed saluting her Jack smiled

"I love you too Rose and you take good care of her" Jack said pointing at the Doctor

Turning to Martha Rose laughed "I have nothing to say to you except… it was nice knowing you" Rose said holding a hand out for Martha she shook it

"You too" Martha nodded at Rose "And you Doctor" she said

The Doctor smiled

"Come on! Cheer up! Hey how about I take you one last place before you go?" The Doctor suggested

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review for me please! Before the last chapter! Pwease! oooooo where will the Doctor go???? find out if you REVIEW!!!!!


	18. Goodbyes

A/N LAST EVER CHAPTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo oh well enjoy the last chapter! I write to make you guys happy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha was first out of the TARDIS "Where are we Doctor?" Martha asked

Rose and The Doctor left the TARDIS next holding hands

All the Doctor could do was point

Behind them was a stage, hundreds of people and a band.

"You didn't did you?" Martha asked

"That's what you wanted"

A slim figure walked onto the stage holding a microphone

"How about a better view?" The Doctor suggested piling everyone in the TARDIS a few seconds later they landed in the VIP section of the crowd

"it's not?" Martha said

"It is!" The Doctor exclaimed pulling Rose and Jack out of the TARDIS grinning

"It's Billie Piper!" Jack squealed jumping up and down on the balls of his feet

The Doctor grinned pulling Rose, Jack and Martha towards him

"Enjoy!" He grinned

As 'Honey To The Bee' came on the Doctor and Rose stood smiling as they watched their two companions dance around like crazy to songs that neither the Doctor and Rose had heard of before

"Are you having fun?" The Doctor asked concerned

"Cold, but yeah I suppose" Rose sighed

"You don't like Billie Piper do you?" The Doctor asked disappointed

"Spice Girls are more my thing" Rose turned around to face the Doctor "Don't you think?" She asked

"Yes you are very spicy!" The Doctor laughed "As soon as Jack and Martha go home I'll take you to see them" The Doctor said pulling Rose to him

Rose grinned "Can't wait" She sighed

And here is where we leave the 4 companions, 2 wanting to leave and 2 wanting to stay, the sunsets as the 4 companions dance together and make the most of the last night they will ever spend together.

Martha had gone home first requesting to land in 2013 and the Jack left

The TARDIS materialised in the hub and Jack stepped out first running around his glorious hub seeing him on security camera Tosh called the others and they ran towards the hub

"Good bye" Jack smiled "I'll miss you" he said smiling sympathetically

"Bye Jack" Rose and The Doctor said before shutting the door and the TARDIS dematerialised instantly

Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Gwen all ran towards Jack enveloping him in a huge bear hug

"ERGH! I've missed you!" Jack sighed

"We've missed you too" Gwen said from somewhere underneath Owen

"Where have you been boss?" Ianto said

Jack looked up "Somewhere you'd never believe even if I told you" Jack said

"Try us" Tosh said

"I've been to a Billie Piper concert" Jack grinned

"You've been gone for four bloody days and you're telling us you've been to a Billie Piper concert!" Owen exclaimed

"I said you'd never believe me" Jack laughed

As the TARDIS door closed Rose looked at the Doctor and squealed she ran towards him and straddled his hips instantly

"Home" Rose sighed

"Home" The Doctor agreed

Rose bent down and kissed the doctor gently on the lips.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aw MAN! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that look out for more of my stories although I might just be reading them for a while! Please review to let me know what I should work on in the future thanks guys you have been a mahoosive inspiration and I love you all. Goodbye Guys:'(


End file.
